


One And Only

by The_Cerulean_Author



Series: Light & Shadow [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Conspiracy, Cursed objects, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Marriage Proposal, Murder, Temporary Character Death, Trials, suitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:12:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cerulean_Author/pseuds/The_Cerulean_Author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri meets the princesses he could potentially marry, even though he only has eyes for one girl. A crime takes place, someone is framed and hints are given that something entirely more sinister is at work here. How can this possibly be a happily ever after?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Derse and Sburbia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dissypoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissypoo/gifts).



> This takes place two weeks after 'Duty Before Devotion'
> 
> Enjoy xx

Every member of the court of Prospit was gathered in the throne room in anticipation for the presentation of Prince Kankrist's suitors.

At the very back of the room, Captain Leijon was leant against the wall, her arms folded. Sir Captor spotted this and came over to her.

"You doiing ok?" he asked gently, leaning on the wall next to her.  
"Oh, sure, I'm doing fine. Someone please just shoot me now and put me out of my misery." Meulin said thoughtfully.  
"Aww, Meu..." sighed Mituna, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Meulin gave him a half smile then looked wistfully at the King and Queen sat in their thrones, with their two sons at their side. Kankri caught Meulin's eyes and smiled sadly.

She sighed again and looked down at her boots "I'm tempted to stick two daggers in my eyes just so I don't have to see this happen."  
"No no no. No dagger2, kniive2 or blade2 anywhere near your face. ii forbiid iit a2 your friiend. Plu2 Horu22, Kankrii and your father would all murder me iif ii allowed it." Mituna said firmly.  
"Mituna, I said I was tempted, not that I'd actually do it." Meulin said calmly.  
"Oh. Eheheh..." he ran a hand through his hair "ii knew that."

Meulin allowed herself to smile as she looked at Mituna. She could always count on him.

"I had to kick Kankri's ass into staying, you know." she admitted quietly.  
"Really?" Mituna said curiously.  
"Yeah...he was seriously consider us two running away together. But I knew he would never abandon his home, family and friends." Meulin said softly.  
"He'2 a biit of 2entiimental fool, ii2n't he?" agreed Mituna.  
"Perhaps. But he's our sentimental fool." she whispered.  
"Duh." Mituna pulled Meulin into a hug.

Suddenly, the large oak doors opened and the assembled crowed parted like the sea parted for Moses. A servant came through the crowd and bowed before the royals.

"Your majesties, Princes of the realm. Introducing Neophyte Redglare of Sburbia and Her Imperious Condescension of Derse." he announced.

Two groups of people entered the hall. Both groups were made of a Princess, King and Queen and several servants.

In the first group, the servants were dressed in varying shades green and King and Queen in white gold and teal.

Neophyte was wearing a teal gown, accented by vivid red overskirt, corset bearing her house crest (the libra sign), gloves and ankle boots. Her black hair was choppy and barely reached her shoulders, red pieces of glass covered her eyes and in her gloved hand she carried a dragon head cane.

"My daughter, Latula." said her father.  
"4 pl34sur3 to m33t you." Latula curtsied before Kankri.  
"The pleasure is all mine." Kankri bowed, kissing her hand.

The second group's servants were dressed in varying shades of purple and the King and Queen in gold and a rich shade of plum.

Her Imperious Condescension stood out like a wolf among sheep. Her dress was black, fitted, highlighted with dark pink that matched her irises and left very little of her figure to the imagination. Her eyes and lips lined with the same shade of pink. She was encrusted with gold jewellery including bangles, necklaces, earrings and a tiara upon her brow. Her hair was a tumbling, voluminous mass of black curled that trailed along the floor as she walked.

"Presenting my daughter, Meenah." her father gestured to her.  
"Pleased to meet you." bowed Kankri, kissing her hand.  
"You s)(ould be." Meenah said sweetly.  
"Aha, I probably should have mentioned her confidence." chuckled her father.

"Oh ii really don't liike her." muttered Mituna, holding Meulin slightly tighter.  
"There’s something about her..." mused Meulin as Mituna released her.

Yeah. A shark-like, 'I'm going to kill you if you just because I feel like it' kind of something.

The King stood up, his arms open in welcome.  
"Welcome to both families. I pray that your time in Prospit be prosperous, pleasant and above all, safe. Although our Captain of the guard shall ensure that. Can I count on you, Captain Leijon?" the King looked at Meulin.  
"Of course, your majesty." Meulin bowed her head.  
"Excellent." The King rubbed his hands together "My guards will show you to your rooms. Tonight we hold a feast to celebrate this momentous of days."

Everyone dispersed, Cronus and Aranea showing The Condesce and Redglare to their chambers. Kankri tried to stop Meulin to talk to her but they only shared a momentary glance from opposite ends of the room before Meulin turned on her heel and left with the crowd. Kankri sighed then followed his parents out of another door.


	2. Petals and Thorns

Neophyte Redglare and The Condesce had been in Prospit for three weeks and Meulin had only been able to have conversations with Kankri that were few and far between. And it hurt. It hurt for both of them.

At least one of the princesses who were taking up all of Kankri's time these days was at least half decent.  
~

It was a frosty morning in late October and Meulin was on her way to the stables to go out on solo patrol. She entered the stables and stumbled backwards half a second later.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed.

There was a dragon in the stables. A huge, white dragon with curled claws and glowing orange and gold eyes. It was curled up with all the hostility of a domestic feline and raised its head to regard Meulin with only a hint of interest.

"H3's m1n3." Neophyte appeared by her side.  
"You have a pet dragon?" Meulin asked incredulously.  
"Not 4 p3t. 4 p4rtn3r. 4 fr13nd 1 c4n 4lw4ys count on." Neophyte entered the stables and went over to the dragon and placed a hand on it's snout, the dragon closed it's eyes and rumbled in approval.  
"Like me and Horuss..." Meulin said quietly, in realisation.  
"You don't l1k3 m3, do you." Neophyte said thoughtfully.

Meulin started guilty, looking up to see Neophyte watching her.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." The captain dismissed.  
"1'v3 s33n th3 w4y you look 4t m3 wh3n3v3r 1'm w1th th3 pr1nc3. You lov3 h1m, don't you." Neophyte smiled slightly.  
"S-so what if I do?" Meulin blushed.  
"You 4nd 1 m4y not b3 so d1ff3r3nt, c4pt41n." Neophyte said gently.  
"Is that right?" Meulin asked skeptically.

Neophyte patted her dragon on the nose before approaching Meulin.

"B3c4us3 w3 both lov3 p3opl3 w3 c4n't h4v3." Neophyte took Meulin's hands in her gloved ones.  
"You...have someone waiting for you? Back in Sburbia?" breathed Meulin.  
Neophyte nodded "1'm stuck 1n th3 s4m3 pr3d1c4m3nt 4s K4nkr1st," it made Meulin giggle to hear Kankri's full name used "4s 4 roy4l, my m4rr14g3 1s suppos3d cr34t3 4 un1on b3tw33n k1ngdoms."  
"Whereas the man you fell for?" questioned Meulin.  
"...1s 4 st4bl3 boy w1th 4 gr34t lov3 for 4n1m4ls."admitted Neophyte.

Meulin felt herself grin, finding she quite liked Neophyte really.

"Handsome?" teased Meulin.  
"Very." blushed Neophyte.  
"Eyes?"  
"Dreamy."   
"It's always the eyes." laughed Meulin "Smile?"  
"Makes my stomach flutter ever time." Neophyte smiled.

The dragon rumbled again, a whine coming from its throat like a sad canine.

"4ww, 1 st1ll lov3 you too." promised Neophyte, returning to the dragon, kissing its snout.  
The dragon raised its head and looked directly at Meulin.  
"1 th1nk Pyr4lsp1t3 w4nts to s4y h3llo to you." Neophyte told her.  
"What? No way." Meulin took half a step back.  
"Com3 on, pl34s3." Neophyte held her hand out to her.

Meulin cautiously took Neophyte's hand and allowed the princess to guide it to Pyralspite's hide. The moment Meulin's hand contacted the snowy scales, the dragon purred and nuzzled into her touch.

"H3 l1k3s you." encouraged Neophyte.  
"...He's adorable." cooed Meulin, stroking the snout.  
"H3 looks sc4ry 4nd thr34t3n1ng but h3 c4n b3 4 b1g softy." Neophyte said fondly.  
"Also just like Horuss." Meulin laughed, then cursed "Damn, I need to be on patrol. I have to go."  
"Stay safe." Neophyte told her.

Meulin stopped at the entrance "You were right, Neophyte-"  
"Please, call me Latula." pleaded Neophyte.  
"I didn't like you, Latula. But, if push comes to shove, I would be able to live with it if you ended up with Kankri."decided Meulin.  
"Thank you for your blessing, Captain Leijon-" began Neophyte.  
"It's Meulin, please." smiled the captain.  
"Thank you, Meulin." nodded Neophyte.

Meulin bowed her head before leaving the girl and the dragon in the stables.  
~

Meulin was returning to her quarters to change out of her muddy clothes- it had poured it down while she was on patrol. 

She was tugging one of her gloves off with her teeth as she rounded a corner. There was a collision, a sudden stop and three exclamations. Funnily enough, it was only Meulin who ended up on the floor.

"Can't you watch)( w)(ere you're going?" smirked the Condesce.  
"Meulin, are you alright?" Kankri helped her to feet.  
"I'm fine, Sire, don't worry." Meulin smiled slightly.  
"Couldn't t)(ey keep t)(e riff raff out of t)(e way?" drawled the Condesce, fiddling with one of her rings.  
"Riff raff?" Meulin growled under her breath, tensing up.  
"Meenah, I'll catch up with you alright?" Kankri said calmly.  
"W)(atever you say, angelfish)(." she brushed her fingers along Kankri's cheek before leaving.

Meulin was still growling even as The Condesce's footsteps faded away.

"I'm glad you came." Kankri murmured soothingly.  
Meulin promptly stopped growling, looking at him "You are?" she whispered.  
Kankri chuckled "Firstly, of course, it's you. Secondly, that woman deters me more with every word she speaks." he looked in the direction the Condesce had left in.  
"Is she that bad?" asked Meulin.  
"Obnoxious, self-absorbed, rude, the list goes on." huffed The prince.  
"That malicious gleam in her eyes..." mumbled Meulin.

Kankri took hold of her hand, linking their fingers together.

"It was so strange when you called me 'Sire' just now...it was almost like we'd...backtracked to where we'd started." he said hesitantly.  
"Oh, Kankri, God no...we are never going back to where we started." Meulin said quickly "If the walls of our bedrooms could talk, they'd say the same thing." she added, blushing.

Kankri laughed quietly, before looping one arm around Meulin's waist and pulling her close him, his other hand tilting Meulin's chin up to meet his eyes.

"Oh no..." whispered Meulin.  
"What is it?" frowned Kankri.  
"You've got that look."   
"What look?"  
"The look you get just before you kiss me." explained Meulin "And if that happens I won't forget about it for days because good lord I miss you so it hurts-" 

Her rambling was cut off by Kankri's lips. 

"I miss you too." he murmured, putting their foreheads together.  
They heard footsteps coming towards them.  
"We can't be seen like this..." breathed Meulin, pulling away from him reluctantly.  
"I still love you." he told her as she walked away.  
Meulin stopped as she reached the corner and turned back to him "I still love you too, Kankri. Don't ever forget that." 

The prince watched the captain walk away, his heart heavy.

"How could I?" he said to himself "You're all I ever think about."


	3. Midnight Murder

It had been two days since Kankri had last kissed Meulin and the memory was still at the very forefront of Meulin's thoughts.

Her, Aranea and Cronus were coming back from a late night patrol, all three or them weary and cold. 

"Captain?" Aranea rode alongside Meulin "Are you sure you're alright?"  
"I think I just need a warm bed and a good night's sleep, thank you for the concern, Serket." The captain smiled tiredly.  
"No pro8lem, Cap. You had us worried for a little while there." yawned Aranea.

There had been a scary two hour period during the patrol where Meulin had been separated from Aranea and Cronus. By the time they had met up again, the patrol was supposed to have ended half an hour ago.

By the time they had returned to Prospit the streets were deserted. It seemed like it would only be a short wait for sleep. 

Then the warning bells began to clang. Meulin was instantly alert.

"Let's go!" she yelled, urging her horse into a canter.

Aranea and Cronus immediately followed her. Cronus' eyes were trained upon the distant palace, thoughts racing through his mind at high speed.

Only one question was in the minds of Aranea and Meulin: what would they find at the palace?  
~

They left their steeds in the hands of servants and flagged down a passing maid to find out where the commotion was before running off to the third floor.

There was a crowd including the monarchs of Sburbia and Derse, The Condesce, Mituna, Horuss, Pounce de Leon, the monarchs of Propspit and Kankri.

"D--> Meulin! Thank god you're back, I was worried." Horuss hugged Meulin quickly.  
"It's nice to 8e missed." Aranea muttered sarcastically to Cronus.  
"I knowv right?" Cronus grumbled.  
"Horuss, what happened?" asked Meulin urgently.

She soon got her answer as a stretcher was carried out of the room, whatever was on it covered with a white sheet. Then something fell out from under it, hanging limply.

It was an arm. And upon the hand was a vivid red glove.

Meulin's blood went cold as realisation flooded her. She saw the monarchs of Sburbia crying and Kankri came over to her, looking stricken.

"Neophyte..." she whispered, questioning in her eyes.  
"...Found dead." Kankri said heavily "A knife in her heart."  
Meulin clutched Kankri's arm for support as she felt her legs tremble.  
"Who would do this to her?" she asked weakly.  
"That's what we all want to know..." sighed Kankri.

Rosa came out of the room, carrying a knife in her hands: it had a bronze handle and the hilt was set with an emerald. She was about to show it when the Condesce snatched it from her.

"T)(is knife was found at t)(e crime scene. Your majesties, was it one of your daug)(ter's?" she asked the Sburbian King and Queen.  
"N-no..." sniffed the Queen.  
"T)(en we can only assume t)(at it belong's to Neop)(yte Redglare's killer." The Condesce announced.  
"No it doesn't. It's one of mine." Meulin spoke up.

There was a moment of dead silence as everyone turned to look at Meulin.

"Murderer!" cried the Sburbian King, lunging for Meulin and grabbing the front of her surcoat.  
"What? No! I would never-" Meulin tried.  
"You murdered my dear Latula! I swear to god I'll kill you for this!" the King roared even as Horuss pulled him away from Meulin.  
"You can't po22iibly thiink that Meuliin would do thii2." Mituna insisted over the continued onslaught of death threats.  
"Silence!!!" yelled the Propspitian King.

All talking/shouting ceased at once.

"Serket. Ampora." The Prospit King began slowly "Arrest Captain Leijon."  
"What?!" shouted Horuss, Mituna, Rosa, Sir Pounce and the Propspitian Queen.  
Aranea and Cronus folded their arms and didn't move.  
The King stared at them coolly "Fine. Guards!" he called down the corridor.

A team of four palace guards came running around the corner and apprehended Meulin.

"Take her to the dungeons." ordered the King.  
"Father. Stop this right now. Mother, tell him!" Kankri said desperately.  
Neither monarch said anything. Horuss, Mituna, Aranea and Rosa kept yelling "Meulin!" and "Let her go!" and had to be restrained by more guards.  
Meulin simply gave herself up without a fight, knowing fighting back was futile.

The Prospit King felt a hand on his arm and turned to the beseeching face of Sir Pounce de Leon.

"Sire. What on earth are you doing? You can't condemn my daughter on this little evidence. I urge you to see sense." he begged.  
"I'm not condemning her. Not yet." The King murmured so only Pounce could hear "The arrest was simply to appease grieving parents. There shall be a trial, where your daughter's innocence will hopefully be proven." he placed an hand on Pounce's shoulder.

Meulin had been arrested and taken away. Rosa had escorted an eager-to-fight Aranea away from the scene. The other monarchs had returned to their quarters, as had the Condesce. Cronus had led an extremely angry Horuss away from the hallway and Kankri's parents left while in discussion with Meulin's father.

This left only Kankri and Mituna.

"I don't like this one little bit." Kankri growled quietly.  
"Agreed. A giirl you diidn't miind ii2 kiilled, the giirl you love ii2 arre2ted for the murder and a giirl who we both agree ii2 a creepy biitch get2 the giirl you love arre2ted. Coiincidence? Fuck that." hissed Mituna.  
"I'm not going to allow Meulin to take the fall for this." Kankri said determinedly.

The tall knight looked at the prince to see stubborn courage firmly set in his features. Mituna knew Kankri was going to fight for Meulin, but he'd be dammed if Kankri was going to do it single-handedly.

"And you're not gonna do iit alone, ii 2wear." Mituna promised, pulling his best friend into a hug.

Both Kankri and Meulin needed help. And Mituna was going to make certain they got it.


	4. Little Prince

Everyone gathered once more in the throne room for the start of Meulin's trial the next morning. It was painful for Kankri, Mituna, Rosa, Aranea, Horuss and Pounce to see Meulin escorted into the room bound in iron shackles around her wrists and ankles.

Meulin stood calm and proud, her face betraying no emotion. Kankri gave her a concerned look that clearly said 'are you ok?', to which Meulin gave the slightest of nods.

The King stood up and silence fell over the room.

"The trial of Meulin Leijon will now commence." he announced "Meulin, you stand accused of the murder of Neophyte Redglare of Sburbia. The council for the defense will be Sir Mituna Captor."  
"Don't worry, Meu. We got thii2." Mituna murmured in her ear when he was at Meulin's side.  
"And the council for the prosecution will be Her Imperious Condescension of Derse." continued the King.  
The Condesce walked into the middle of the room, smirking.

There was a scuffling as Rosa held Aranea back and Cronus and Pounce made a double effort to hold Horrus back. 

"Sir Captor, if you'd like to begin." prompted the King, sitting back in his throne.  
"Riight." Mituna stepped forward. He was a total showman when it came to things like this. "ii'll cut riight to the cha2e. My fiir2t que2tiion ii2 to you, your maje2ty."  
"Please, do go on." consented the King.  
"You gave Meuliin Leiijon the po2iitiion of Captaiin of the guard, can you tell the court why?"  
"Well, Kankrist recommended her for the position because of her ability with weapons and her loyalty to Prospit." explained the King.  
"And would your 2on 2ay that he knew Meuliin well?" Mituna looked at Kankri.  
"Yes. I have seen evidence of both skill and loyalty in Meulin on many occasions. Also I would trust her with my life." smiled Kankri.

The Condesce merely scoffed and interrupted.

"Your majesty, if I may interject. T)(is only proves t)(at Meulin Leijon is a very convincing liar. A common trait in killers." she shrugged.

Mituna simply snickered "What her Imperiiou2 Conde2cen2iion would have dii2covered, had 2he let me fiinii2h, ii2 that Meuliin ha2 liived iin thii2 palace, unknown and pretty much iinvii2iible, for nearly all her liife. You really thiink 2he'd be dumb enough to murder 2omeone /after/ 2he gaiined a po2iitiion and befriiended two kniight2 and the priince among other2?"

"Did it ever cross your mind t)(at s)(e could )(ave been biding )(er time to kill t)(e prince? Or you?" The Condesce appraised him coolly.

Mituna full on laughed "2weetheart, lii2ten to your2elf. What bull2hiit excu2e can you come up wiith for Meuliin wanting to murder a man 2he diidn't even know? Or Neophyte Redglare for that matter?"

The King stood up "That us quite enough. Sir Captor, you've certainly given us something to discuss and we will now retire to do so. The prosecution will be heard tomorrow." 

The Condesce scowled and swept from the room, shoving past Meulin as she did so. Everyone else began to depart as guards came to escort Meulin back to the dungeons.

Kankri watched this happen and took one step towards her before his father called for him.

"Kankrist. I need you in the discussion chamber with me."  
"I'm coming, father. Just a moment." Kankri said over his shoulder. Looking back, Meulin was already being led away.

He sighed and followed his father. At the entrance to the royals' passage that led to the discussion chamber, something grabbed the sleeve of his tunic.

"I'M NOT ALLOWED IN THERE, TELL ME WHAT HAPPENS OK?"  
The prince looked down at his little brother and had an idea "I will. But there's something I'd like you to do in return."  
"WHAT DO YOU NEED?"  
~

Meulin was sat in a corner of her dungeon cell: a cold, stone room with an iron door made of heavy bars. A shaft of moonlight shone on her from the small window in one wall as she dozed.

Well, actually she wasn't dozing. She had her eyes closed, her arms crossed across her chest and her knees drawn up to her torso. But she was still aware of everything that went on around her.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

She heard footsteps echoing and getting closer until they stopped, bringing silence once more. 

"CAPTAIN LEIJON?"  
Meulin's eyes snapped open and she scrambled to her feet, running to the bars.  
"Karkat! What are you doing here?" she asked in disbelief.  
"I COULD ASK THE SAME THING OF YOU. YOU SHOULDN'T FUCKING BE IN HERE. IT'S FUCKING WRONG." growled Karkat.

Meulin laughed quietly. Karkat may be nearly identical to Kankri: short, slightly fluffy black hair and eyes that were composed of several shades of red, but attitude wise, Karkat was a lot more fiery. Not that he ever cursed in front of his parents.

"So, do your parents know you're down here with a killer?" asked the captain.  
"I'M NOT DOWN HERE WITH A FUCKING KILLER. I'M HERE WITH YOU." huffed the little prince.  
"Sire...when so many people say the same thing repeatedly, you eventually start to believe it." sighed Meulin.  
"WELL STOP BELIEVING THAT SHIT. YOU'RE NOT A KILLER AND PEOPLE NEED TO SHUT THE FUCK UP SAYING THAT. KANKRI KNOWS YOU'RE INNOCENT. AND SO DO I." Karkat said defiantly "ALSO, DON'T DO ANY OF THAT 'SIRE' BULLSHIT WITH ME."  
"You princes and your passion..." Meulin whispered.  
"MY BROTHER SENT ME DOWN HERE. HE WANTED ME TO TELL YOU THAT HE'S FIGHTING FOR YOU WITH EVERYTHING HE HAS AND HE WANTS TO MAKE SURE YOU ARE TOO. HE SAYS YOU JUST NEED TO HANG ON A LITTLE LONGER- FUCK!" he was cut off as Meulin reached through the bars and hugged him as tightly as she could.  
"Thank you Karkat...I really needed to hear that." Meulin said quietly. Karkat could feel her shaking.

The captain pulled away, quickly wiping her eye and hoping Karkat didn't see. But the little prince did see.

"FUCK ARE YOU...ARE YOU CRYING?" he asked, reaching out a hand for her.  
"No. No I'm fine, I promise." Meulin smiled slightly through her tears "Just...tell your brother I'm going to keep fighting until it's over. And...thanks."  
"I'LL TELL HIM. AND YOU'RE WELCOME. DON'T FORGET, YOU HAVE SOME MINOR PEOPLE ON YOUR SIDE TOO." Karkat winked before turning and walking away.  
"Minor? Karkat, you're a prince. And what am I?" she questioned.  
Karkat reached the bottom of the staircase and grinned over his shoulder at her "IN A WORLD DOMINATED BY ADULTS, A KID AND HIS FRIENDS LIKE ME ARE MINOR. BUT YOU'RE MY FRIEND TOO. AND I FIGHT FOR THE PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT." 

Meulin listened to Karkat's footsteps fade away and closed her eyes, a smile on her lips even as two crystal tears slid down her cheeks.

"I may have princes, knights and guards fighting for me," she said to herself "But don't for one second think that makes me a damsel in distress."

She opened her eyes and fire and urge for justice flared in those irises of hers. Her smile turned into a determined smirk.

"I can and will fight too. For myself and the freedom I know I deserve."


	5. Pink Predator

It was day 2 of Meulin's trial and Her Imperious Condescension had the floor.

"T)(ere are t)(ree key t)(ings to consider w)(en it comes to murder: motive, alibi and opportunity. Let's begin wit)( alibi. Captain Leijon," she turned to look at Meulin "w)(ere were you around t)(e time of t)(e murder?"  
"I was on patrol in Alternia forest with Cronus Ampora and Aranea Serket." The captain answered.  
"And can t)(ey vouc)( for t)(is claim?" the Condesce looked at Cronus and Aranea.

"Yes. We can." Aranea replied stonily.  
"Wvell, she did actually disappear for about twvo hours." admitted Cronus "Wve found her half an hour after our patrol wvas meant to end."  
"In s)(ort, giving her plenty of time to sneak back to Prospit, murder Neop)(yte Redglare and return wit)(out )(er guards knowing." concluded The Condesce with a smirk.

A sea of muttering broke out amongst the assembly, some dirty looks being thrown at Meulin.

"That's not true!" protested Meulin.  
"Plus what you're forgetting is that when we returned to Prospit and we heard the warning 8ells ring, Meulin was the first of us to 8ecome alert and urged us into action. Why would she do that if she was the one who killed Neophyte?" growled Aranea, glaring at The Condesce.  
"As I said yesterday, she's a very good liar." shrugged the Condesce.

Aranea snarled quietly and Cronus had to hold her back. Who did this Imperious bitch think she was?

"We've covered the alibi and t)(e opportunity." The Condesce continued "Now we come to the motive. Surely t)(e motive for killing a princess is a reason deeply important to the killer. Meulin, you and Neophyte spoke on occasion, yes?"  
"Yes, we did. What of it?" Meulin asked warily.  
"Did you ever confide in )(er? Or vice versa?" The Condesce asked slyly.  
"I don't know what you mean." Meulin frowned.  
"Or do you? Because Neop)(yte knew you )(ad a secret. And w)(en you found out s)(e knew, you knew s)(e )(ad to die. And w)(at was t)(at secret?" The Condesce grinned.

Meulin felt her heart skip a beat. The Condesce couldn't possibly know...could she?

"Don't do this..." Meulin pleaded as muttering broke out again.  
"Neop)(yte Redglare knew t)(at you were in love wit)( Prince Kankrist." announced The Condesce. There was a shocked collective gasp. "Do you deny it?"  
"No, I don't deny it." Meulin met Kankri's eyes as she said this "But I would never take something as precious as a life because of it."

"More lies." The Condesce turned back to the King "Your majesty, I )(ave proven t)(at Captain Meulin Leijon was unaccounted for at t)(e time of t)(e murder and t)(at s)(e )(as t)(e most destructive motive of all for committing t)(is  
)(einous crime: love. I suggest you sentence  
)(er right )(ere-"

"That is enough!" bellowed the King, getting to his feet "Firstly, I will remind you that /I/ am the King of this court and therefore /I/ make the decisions. Secondly, on the spot sentencing is not how we do things in this kingdom. Thirdly, we still have witness reports to hear and, finally, the evidence you have laid down today shall be discussed thoroughly before any decisions are made. Am I clear." he glowered at The Condesce.

The colour was high on the Condesce's cheeks and she looked humiliated. But she had been severely out of line. When the King spoke again, his voice was much calmer.

"My council and I will now deliberate. Everyone is dismissed." 

The room cleared quickly and silently, Meulin being taken back to the dungeons once more. She could feel two kinds of looks being aimed at her: either sympathetic or disgusted.  
~

In the corner of her cell, Meulin was curled into a ball and shaking. Her breathing was difficult, despite the deep breaths she was taking, and tears were rolling down her face. She wasn't just freaking out. She was having a full blown panic attack.

Things had gotten way too personal in there. Plus Meulin's feelings for Kankri had been used against her. How could anyone twist something so pure into an excuse for taking another's life?

But she couldn't stay in this state. She needed to calm herself down...and there was one way she did that.

"...I saved every letter you wrote me." she sang softly "From the moment I read them, I knew you were mine. When did you become mine?" she raised her head from her knees "You charmed your way into my heart, you did it so effortlessly. Was it your kindness? Was it your smile?" she closed her eyes, a small smile on her lips "Was it your eyes? I think it was your eyes..."

"You s)(ould be careful of w)(at you say. You never know w)(o's listening." came a voice from the shadows.  
Meulin tensed up "Who's there?" she called.

Out of the darkness came a figure with a mass of black hair, encrusted in gold jewellery and who had malevolent pink eyes.

Meulin got to her feet slowly "Her Imperious Condescension. Why are you here." she growled slightly.  
"To speak to you, of course." The Condesce said sweetly.  
"You told the world my secret and you're trying to get me done for Neophyte Redglare's murder. I don't have a thing to say to you." she scowled, turning her back to the other.  
"O)(, but sweetie, we bot)( know you're innocent." The Condesce continued in that sickly tone.

Meulin froze, her breath catching in her lungs. She whirled back around and gripped the bars of her cell tightly.

"What the hell do you mean you know I'm innocent?!" she yelled.  
"I mean I know exactly w)(o killed Neop)(yte Redglare. And it wasn't you." smirked The Condesce.  
"This coming from the witch trying her damndest to get me convicted!" snarled Meulin.  
"Temper temper." The Condesce pouted, tapping Meulin's nose with a fingertip.  
"Do that again and I'll rip your hand off I swear." huffed Meulin.

The princess laughed and folded her arms across her chest.

"You're guilty of only one t)(ing, Meulin Leijon. And t)(at's loving t)(e prince. Am I wrong?" she grinned.  
"No...I told the truth in that throne room and you know it." mumbled Meulin.  
"Well, dearie, rest assured. I'm not going to be  
t)(e one to marry )(im. )(e's not my type anyway." The Condesce said boredly.  
"Yeah. He's kind and honest and you're a lying whore." spat Meulin.

The Condesce pressed a finger to Meulin's lips.

"Let me finis)(. I'm not going to be t)(e one to marry )(im, but don't for one second t)(ink you  
)(ave a s)(ot. You see, I work for someone  
w)(o's very interested in you."  
"Why's that?" frowned Meulin.  
"Aha, poor t)(ing. T)(ere's so much you don't know about yourself, it's kind of tragic." pouted The Condesce.  
"Just tell me. Stop playing games." demanded Meulin.  
"You can )(ave all t)(e answers you want if you follow my instructions." The Condesce taunted.  
"...I'm listening." muttered Meulin.

"Listen closely. T)(ere is someone inside t)(ese very walls w)(o can help you get out of Prospit tonig)(t. T)(ey'll assist your escape and take you to t)(e man w)(o )(as t)(e answers." explained The Condesce "T)(e catc)( is you'll never be able to return to Prospit and you'll never see your beloved prince again." she grinned wickedly.

Meulin felt her blood run cold. Leave behind her friends, her family and her home forever? Not to mention Kankri?

"Never. Why the hell would I take that path when I know I'm innocent?" she hissed.  
The Condesce suddenly grabbed Meulin by the front of her shirt and tugged her against the bars.  
"Because if you don't, I'll do everyt)(ing in my considerable power to not only get you convicted, but get you killed for your crime as well." The Condesce smirked evilly.

Meulin gasped and pulled herself from the princess' grip.

"You're an evil bitch." she growled.  
"Of course I am, darling, it's more fun than way." The Condesce turned on her heel and began to walk away "W)(y don't you sleep on t)(at absconding decision. If you're still )(ere w)(en the trial continues, prepare to die."  
"Do your worst." challenged Meulin.

The Condesce stopped at the bottom of the staircase, looking back at Meulin over her shoulder.

"O)(, I will." she winked before leaving.  
~

The Condesce passed a dark alcove while ascending the stairs. When she was out of earshot, Mituna and Horuss emerged from their hiding place. They'd heard everything.

"Horu22, iif we don't do 2omethiing," he looked at the other, dread filling his features "then Meuliin'2 dead."

No words came from Horuss, just a mixed expression of horror and fear.


	6. Truth Will Out

It was the day of rest and so no trial would be held today. Even so, that still left Meulin in the dungeons all alone.

Pounce de Leon received a knock on the door of his chambers and called for the person on the other side to enter.

"Ah, your higness. What can I do for you?" The knight put the glass in his hand down and bowed to Kankri.  
"I came to see if you were alright. These last few days can't have been easy for you." Kankri said kindly.

Pounce sighed deeply, picking up the glass again, which contained amber liquid. He turned away from the prince, looking out of his window.

"She's my daughter. She's my own flesh and blood and they won't let me see her." he said heavily, draining the glass.  
"I know...they won't let anyone see her. My little brother had to smuggle himself down there to check up on her at my request." Kankri's voice grew quieter "He told me when he told Meulin I was fighting for her, she began to weep."  
Pounce turned back to him "You're fighting for my daughter?" he asked in disbelief.  
"Of course. With everything I have." Kankri said sincerely.

Pounce smiled slightly and moved over to his table to refill his glass.

"Won't you join me? It's no fun drinking alone." Pounce looked at the prince.  
"My father would probably agree with you on that. I don't have that much experience myself." Kankri laughed lightly.  
"No matter, my boy. To he honest, I'd just be happy for the company." mused Pounce.

The knight filled two glasses with amber liquid and slid one along the table to the prince. Pounce looked at Kankri thoughtfully as he sipped from his glass.

"What is it?" Kankri asked when he saw this.  
"You care about my daughter, don't you." it wasn't a question.  
"Naturally, she's a dear friend and my right hand woman-"   
"No." Pounce interrupted, shaking his head "I mean you love her."  
A blush rose on Kankri's cheeks that had nothing to do with the booze.

Finally he confessed "Yes. I love Meulin. I love her with all my heart. You have no idea how much these past few weeks have killed me, and how much these past few days have killed me even more. I know it can never happen, but if I could, I'd ask Meulin to be my Queen. I trust her with my life and I need her by my side. She's the only one I want and that will never change."

Pounce placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling "If, by some miracle, that should ever be able to happen...you have my blessing." he murmured "If I trust Meulin to anyone, it would be you."  
Kankri nodded "Thank you, Sir de Leon."  
"Let's raise a toast," decided Pounce, raising his glass "to Meulin's innocence."  
"To Meulin's innocence." echoed Kankri.

Both men drained their glasses and Kankri made a face.

"How do you stomach this?" the prince frowned.  
"Your father and I have been drinking together for many years." smiled Pounce.

Kankri believed that. His father had regailed him with many a story of his and Pounce's escapades.  
~

Despite it being a day of rest, Mituna and Horuss were doing anything but. After hearing the confrontation between Meulin and The Condesce, the pair of them had decided to try and find more evidence that might save Meulin.

And they decided to start with Neophyte Redglare's body. 

As Mituna had expected, the morgue below the palace was unguarded, making it easy for him and Horuss to slip in unnoticed. It was dark, cold and all around them were caskets on pedestals containing the bodies of the dead.

"D--> What are we looking for?" rumbled Horuss.  
"A body that'2 not iin a coffiin yet." whispered Mituna.

They searched the numerous pedestals for one that had a body and not a casket. But there wasn't one.

"Damn iit..." muttered Mituna.  
"D--> Captor. I've found something." Horuss murmured.  
"What ii2 iit, Zahhak?" asked Mituna urgently.

Horuss came out from around the clear pedestal he'd been investigating, carrying something in his hand. It was a cane with a dragon's head on top. Mituna grabbed it from him.

"Thii2 belonged to Neophyte...her body mu2t have been here." he mused.  
"D--> So...her body was stolen?" questioned Horuss.  
"Mo2t liikely. And we both know by who." growled Mituna, looking at Horuss.  
"D--> Her Imperious Condescension." Horuss hissed.  
"2o the biitch want2 to play? Fiine. ii liike game2 anyway." grinned Mituna.  
"D--> So what's our next course of action?" asked Horuss.  
"We're gonna pay a liittle vii2iit to Her iimperiiou2 Conde2cen2iion'2 room2." Mituna explained.  
"D--> And I know a little shortcut we can use." added Horuss.

Mituna never knew that Horuss had such an extensive knowledge of the palace's secret passageways. Hell, he knew more than Mituna did and Mituna had been using these passageways for his own mischief- uh, advantages, for years!

The route they had taken opened up into a room, and not just any room: The Condesce's bedroom.

"Jackpot. Niice one, Zahhak." Mituna patted the other on the shoulder.  
"D--> My pleasure to be of service." shrugged Horuss.

They both climbed out of the passage and looked around the room, their ears straining to hear any trace of The Condesce's presence. There was none, so they moved freely, albeit silently, around the room, searching every nook and cranny to aid in their search for Neophyte's body.

"D--> Let's check the other rooms." concluded Horuss.  
"One 2tep ahead of you." smirked Mituna, opening the bedroom door.

Horuss came to his side and both of them saw the large, cloth-covered object on the table.

"We're on fire today." grinned Mituna as he punched the air.  
"D--> We can celebrate later." Horuss rolled his eyes as he went over to the table.

He lifted the cloth a little and revealed Neophyte's pale face, the rest of her body was still covered. Her lips were lightly parted as if she were in slumber.

"2he could almo2t bee 2leepiing..." Mituna said sadly.  
"D--> Her parents probably wish that was the case." sighed Horuss.  
"Let2 get her out of here.' decided Mituna, picking the body up after covering it again.

The two knights returned to Mituna's quarters with the covered body and lay Neophyte on his bed before uncovering the body completely. Immediately, Horuss noticed something.

"D--> Why is the blade still in her heart?" he frowned.  
"ii've no iidea, but maybee it hold2 the an2wer2 we're 2eekiing." suggested Mituna, removing the knife.

He and Horuss moved to Mituna's desk to examine the bloodstained blade with a magnifying glass. 

"4hhhhhhhh!" screamed a female voice.  
"AHHHHH!" screamed Horuss and Mituna in unison, clutching each other.  
"Wh3r3 4m 1?!" demanded the female voice.

Horrus and Mituna whirled around and laid eyes upon Neophyte Redglare, who was alive and looking terrified and confused.

"N-Neophyte Redglare?!" gasped Mituna.  
"D--> How can this be?" asked Horuss tightly.  
"W3ll don't 4sk m3! 1 thought 1 w4s murd3r3d!" retorted Neophyte.  
"Thii2 ii2 goiing to 2ound crazy....but you /were/ murdered. Meuliin'2 beiing accu2ed." Mituna explained.  
"Wh4t?!" Neophyte scrambled to her feet, Horuss catching her when her legs gave way.

The princess was set back on the bed, Mituna kneeling in front of her.

"Neophyte, you need to tell u2 everythiing you know. For 2tarter2, ii2 Meuliin innocent?"   
Neophyte nodded "Y3s. Sh3 1s."  
"D--> I knew it." smiled Horuss.  
"4nd 1 4lso know who's r34lly gu1lty 4nd th4t th3 bl4d3 us3d 1s curs3d. Look 4t th3 run3s on th3 bl4d3." she continued.

The next few hours were spent with Neophyte telling the two knights what really happened that fateful night. Mituna grinned internally.

They were going to save Meulin.


	7. Justice Is Served

It was the day of the trial where witness reports would be heard. It had not yet commenced and people were still filing into the throne room.

"So you c)(ose to stay? Very well, your mistake you foolis)( girl." a voice whispered in Meulin's ear from behind.  
"We'll see. You seem stressed, something go wrong with your little plan?" retorted Meulin, keeping her eyes forward.

The Condesce growled then moved away from Meulin, her presence quickly being replaced by Mituna's.

"Get ready to get free today, Meu." he grinned.  
"You better have a great plan up your sleeve because if you don't...well, it won't end well for me." Meulin trailed off.  
"ii know you'll end up dead iif the Conde2ce ha2 her way. Horu22 and ii heard that liitle confrontation between you two." Mituna admitted.  
"You did?" gasped Meulin.  
"Yep. And therefore miine and Horu22' day of re2t wa2n't exactly re2tful." he winked.

Meulin was about to reply when the King called for silence. He stood up and addressed the assembly.

"Today we shall l hear the witness reports and a verdict shall be made on whether Meulin Leijon is innocent or guilty. The council for the defense will speak first."

If Mituna had ever looked more confident during the course of this trial, Meulin couldn't remember it. He stepped forward into the middle of the room, a confident smirk on his face.

"Your maje2ty, ii'm goiing to make 2hort work of thii2. Everyone alway2 want2 the viictiim'2 2tory after a murder, riight?"   
"Get to the point, Sir Captor." prompted the King.  
"Ab2olutely. Your maje2tiie2, ladiie2 and gentlemen of the court. ii call my fiir2t wiitne22." announced Mituna.

The great oak doors were thrown open with a resounding bang.

"1 4m h3r3 to s3t r1ght th1s gross 1njust1c3!" Neophyte Redglare proclaimed as she walked to join Mituna's side.  
"Latula!!!" cried the King and Queen of Sburbia threw themselves at their daughter, holding her tightly and crying with joy.

A sob of relief tore itself from Meulin's throat and she fell to her knees, shaking violently all over.

Mituna helped her up "Hey...ii told you you'd be alriight, diidn't ii?" he said softly.  
"Latula we thought you were dead!" sobbed her mother, taking her daughter's face in her hands.  
"1 w4s...But 1 w4s k1ll3d by 4 curs3d kn1f3. 1t only k3pt m3 d34d 4s long 1t w4s 1n m3." explained Neophyte.  
"And who owned and wiielded that blade?" asked Mituna.

Neophyte detached herself from her parents and looked straight at the King when she next spoke.

"Th3 p3rson who k1ll3d m3 w4s H3r 1mp3r1ous Cond3sc3ns1on. M3ul1n L31jon 1s tot4lly 1nnoc3nt." she said firmly. There was not a single trace of deception in her eyes.

Uproar broke out at this statement and it took several attempts to get silence again.

"This is most unusual," began the King calmly "but I find myself in the position of both ending this trial right now and turning to my court for a verdict. All those in favour of clearing the accused of all charges?"

Many people, including Rosa, Aranea, Cronus, Horuss, Mituna, Pounce, Neophyte Redglare, Kankri, Karkat and the King and Queen amongst others raised their hands.

"And those in favour of conviction?" 

Maybe three people, including The Condesce, raised their hands.

"Please please please..." Meulin chanted nearly silently, having closed her eyes before the first vote.  
"Meulin Leijon. This court find you innocent and cleared of all charges." declared the King.  
"Oh thank god..." muttered Meulin.  
"Guards, release her." The King smiled slightly.

The multiple shackles were unlocked and removed from Meulin, even as Pounce de Leon and Horuss rushed towards her to hug her.

"My baby girl...My Meulin." murmured her father.  
"Papa..." she whispered.  
"D--> I never doubted you for a second. Never." promised Horuss.  
"It's all thanks to you and Mituna that I'm free. And more than one family is together again." mumbled Meulin.

There was an outcry and a scuffling noise as The Condesce shoved past people to make her getaway. Meulin and Neophyte shared the briefest of glances before both breaking out from whoever's embrace they were in and sprinted after the fleeing princess.

Meulin tackled The Condesce and wrestled her into an arm lock, hauling her to her feet. Neophyte drew the sword hidden within her cane, pointing it at The Condesce's throat.

"Not too bad." panted Meulin, smiling.  
"Not so sh4bby yours3lf." returned Neophyte.  
"Let me go t)(is instant!" screeched The Condesce, writhing in Meulin's grip.  
"Certainly I'll let you go. To the dungeons." decided Meulin with a grin from Neophyte "Serket, Ampora, you know what to do."

"Yes, Captain!" replied the two guards, apprehending The Condesce and dragging her from the room.  
"Good r1dd4nc3." mused Neophyte.  
"Agreed." laughed Meulin.

The two girls shook hands as Kankri, unnoticed, took something from his pocket and examined it before descending from the throne platform.

"In light of recent events, it has become clear to me who I want as my future Queen." the prince announced.  
A gasp fell over the crowd and all eyes became fixed on Kankri, Meulin and Neophyte.  
"But before I ask her," Kankri turned to his parents "I want your blessing regardless of who it is."  
"You have it, my son." nodded the King.

Meulin felt her heart sink. So Kankri was finally going to ask for someone's hand and there's no way it would be hers.

"If you'll excuse me..." she said quietly, turning on her heel to make her leave.

She'd taken maybe two steps when a chorus of "Aww!" filled the room. Curiosity got the better of her and she turned around. The sight that met her was nothing short of shocking.

Kankri was down on one knee in front of her, holding a gold ring set with a garnet and looking right at her. There was no mistaking what he was doing.

"K-Kankri..." she gasped, her hands covering her mouth.  
"Meulin. I hope that one day you can see it: the way your smile is infectious. How when you walk into a room everyone feels lighter. That the way you love rain is how people wish they could love one another. I wish you could see it- how you are so much more than beautiful. You are the only one I've ever wanted. So, would you make me the happiest man in this kingdom...and be my bride?" 

Meulin could scarcely believe this was happening. She looked up at the King and Queen.  
"It's your choice, dear." smiled the Queen.  
Meulin looked back at Kankri, her eyes sparkling with tears "...Did you honestly think the answer would be anything but yes?" she whispered "Yes. Yes yes yes!" she smiled tearily.

Kankri stood up and put the ring on her finger before hugging her tightly. The rest of the court broke into applause and cheering. The cheering became raucous when Kankri pressed his lips to Meulin's.

Mituna and Horuss exchanged a subtle fist bump.

The King turned to his youngest son, Karkat.  
"Did you know about Kankrist's apparent relationship with Meulin?"   
"OF COURSE I DID. IT WAS OBVIOUS." grinned Karkat.  
"Not to us. We only sent for the two princesses because it didn't seem like Kankrist was interested in any women here." mused the King.  
"Why didn't he just tell us?" wondered the Queen.  
Karkat patted her shoulder consolingly "YOU AND FATHER HAD OTHER THINGS TO WORRY ABOUT OTHER THAN YOUR SON'S AMOROUS ACTIVITIES."

His mother gave him a look to which Karkat responded with a bigger grin. Then the prince and the queen followed the king to congratulate the happy couple.


	8. Happily Ever After

After the drama of the throne room had subsided, Meulin had washed away the stress of the last few days with a bath and changed clothes before returning to her father's quarters.

There, she had been fussed over, fed and was able to drop the whole 'Captain Leijon' act for a moment and just let someone else take care of her.

"So, my dear daughter, how does it feel to be engaged to the prince?" Pounce smiled as he handed Meulin a cup of tea.  
"In truth I still can't quite believe it." laughed Meulin, looking down at her engagement ring "It just feels so surreal..."  
Pounce sat on the sofa next to her, clasping her hand in his own "And is your husband to be joining us to celebrate?"  
"He's currently with his parents, discussing the sentencing of Her Imperious Condescension." explained Meulin.  
Pounce growled "I ought to run that witch through myself. Trying to frame my daughter for murder..."  
"Papa..." coaxed Meulin "Everything worked out didn’t it? So no harm done." 

There was a knock at the door and Mituna put his head around the door.

"Hey Meu, we've been lookiing for you. We're haviing a biit of a party iin Kankrii'2 quarter2 giiven we have one or two thiing2 to celebrate today." he grinned.  
"Alright I'm coming." Meulin stood up, looking back at Pounce "Are you joining us?"  
"No, I wouldn't wish to intrude. Tonight's your night, go and enjoy it." her father insisted.  
"Your father'2 riight, come on." Mituna came over and grabbed Meulin's hand, leading her from the room.  
"See you later!" Meulin called over her shoulder.

Pounce smiled to himself as the door shut, the he got to his feet and went over to his window, opening it and looking up at the stars and the crescent moon.

Seeing his daughter get engaged today had left him feeling a little sentimental.

"My love...I wish you were here. Now more than ever...But still a day does not pass when I do not miss you and long to see your face again." he sighed deeply, brushing a gold wedding ring on his finger against his lips.  
~

In Kankri's quarters, the wine had already been broken out and several toasts made to various things such as friendship and love and happiness.

Aranea was slightly tipsier than everyone else and perhaps her addled mind was taking advantage of Cronus not being present as she was being extremely flirtatious with Rosa.

"Get a room, you two." Mituna said distractedly, he and Horuss arm wresting at the table in the room. Mituna, naturally, was cheating with his psionics.  
"Oh Shush-" Rosa chided even as her lips were claimed in a heated kiss by Aranea.

Mituna wolf whistled, which broke his concentration and allowed Horuss to win. Between the gloating, objections of cheating and Rosa and Aranea entirely focused on each other, only Meulin heard the door open behind her.

"Psst. Meulin." whispered Kankri, beckoning to her when she looked at him.  
Meulin smiled warmly and put her glass down, silently following Kankri.

None of the others noticed.

The prince led the captain through the empty halls until they eventually came to a shadowy passageway where they might have a little bit of privacy.

Kankri put his arms around Meulin's waist, pulling her close. Meulin looped her arms around Kankri's neck and nuzzled their noses together. Suddenly Meulin started laughing.

"What is it?" frowned Kankri.  
"You proposed to me." giggled Meulin.  
"You accepted." chuckled Kankri.  
"Did you expect me to say no?" she breathed.  
"No, I never thought I'd have the chance to propose." murmured Kankri, kissing her softly.

The Captain kissed back, purring quietly. God she'd missed Kankri's kisses and now she'd been able to enjoy them for the rest of her days.

"You know, this means we don't have to sneak around anymore." murmured Kankri, pulling away and putting their foreheads together.  
"Shame, that was fun while it lasted." mused Meulin "But this is a thousand time better." she beamed.  
"Agreed." Kankri smiled warmly.

The prince connected their lips again, but the captain deliberately kept the kisses teasingly light. Kankri actually growled slightly, causing Meulin to shiver, before he tangled his fingers in her hair and kissed her deeply.  
~

Out in the darkness, on a high outcrop overlooking the Golden Kingdom of Prospit, Her Imperious Condescension was waiting for someone.

Escaping her dungeon cell had been easy, especially seeing as she'd had an accomplice. Escaping Prospit had been child's play.

There was a strong gust of wind and a eerie howling sound as someone appeared and joined The Condesce at her side.

"My lord." she greeted, not turning her head.  
"Her Imperious motherfucking Condescension." returned the newcomer "Was your motherfucking mission a motherfucking success?"  
"Well t)(e girl neglected to take my advice, despite t)(e fake deat)( t)(reat." huffed The Condesce.  
"Motherfucker, you simply motherfucking gave her the motherfucking choice of up and motherfucking coming to me of her own motherfucking accord, or motherfucking up and forcing her here." the newcomer dismissed.  
"Quite. Besides, t)(e mission proved t)(at t)(e girl is defiant, brave and completely oblivious to )(er past and identity." reported The Condesce.  
"For motherfucking now." smirked the other.  
"And anyway, Ampora is still undercover in t)(e   
)(eart of court. No doubt )(e will be crucial in obtaining t)(e girl."  
"But for motherfucking now, we motherfucking wait." concluded the other, turning on their heel and dissipating into shadows.

The Condesce lingered for a moment longer before pulling her cloak tighter around her shoulders and leaving in a sweep of cloak and hair.


End file.
